


"Goodbye Dean Winchester"

by castielpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character(s), Ouch, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielpie/pseuds/castielpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How I imagine Supernatural would end if Destiel became canon. Based off of a tumblr post. Sorry for the terrible grammar. Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote>





	"Goodbye Dean Winchester"

Dean let out a muffled sigh of content. The soft blankets were warm and he nuzzled closer into them. He lie quietly, eyes closed, waiting for the sound of Castiel’s soft breaths.  
Silence awaited his hungry ears. Moving closer to the left side of the bed, waiting to feel Cas’s familiar warmth. He wanted to feel Cas’s soft body, curl up next to his figure and drift away into horrible, dark dreams knowing his angel was by his side. They were safe.  
But there was no Castiel. Dean felt around a bit more, hand sliding over the blankets. They were still warm. Cas must have gotten up to get water. He waited for a few seconds for the sound of footsteps. He still could feel Cas’s laughs, this morning when they had a picnic to celebrate their new lives. He had felt so nervous, jittery and scared when Cas had looked deep into his eyes. Cas had beautiful eyes, they were deep and blue and reminded Dean of the sky at dusk. But he never told Cas that, he was still trying to adjust. He could still feel Cas’s assuring hands holding him, and his soft lips against Dean’s. Maybe tomorrow he would tell Cas just how much he loved him.  
Dean listened a moment longer. Something was wrong.  
Bolting up, suddenly he felt it.  
Something hit his head. It was hot. Liquid, and thick. Maybe a droplet of water. Dean didn’t want to look. Anything. It could be anything, but time seemed to slow down dramatically as it rolled down his forehead, then plummet, falling into focus as it left his cheek. Dean’s breath caught as a droplet fell into hand.  
A single, crimson drop of liquid sat stationary in the palm of his hand. That small, droplet sent fear plummeting into the depths of Dean’s soul, piercing into his chest, sending a wall of flooding, fleeting panic into every cell of his existence. His head whipped up, almost praying that for some impossible reason he would see the night sky, starry and quiet.  
But that was not what met his gaze.

Everything left him. He met those beautiful, dusk-colored eyes. Cas looked at him with so much desperation. His clean white shirt was stained with blood. His lips were slightly parted, in formation of the word "Dean", but the cry hadn't time to leave his mouth. Dean was frozen, truly frozen in that moment. Castiel wasn’t thinking about the pain. He knew it hurt, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t afraid of the feeling of flying, he couldn’t move or speak. He was bound to that cream-colored ceiling and he wasn’t scared. He knew in a matter of seconds his body would be alight, but he wasn’t frightened. Deep in his soul, he was being torn apart. He had waited so fucking long for this, for his perfect paradise with Dean at his side, and now it was being ripped away from him. Dean would never forgive himself, and Castiel couldn't bear the thought of being apart from his Dean Winchester. Not even for a moment. He didn't want to leave like this. It wasn't fair. He wanted to scream of desperation, the feeling so strong and profound he thought he might just explode. Because Cas wasn’t afraid of dying. He was afraid of leaving without saying goodbye.

More than anything in existence, more than anyone in history has wanted anything ever, Castiel wanted to say goodbye to his Dean. His Dean Winchester. Castiel let out a soft, hoarse and desperate cry as he fought against the binding, his arms ripped painfully as he tried to reach out to Dean, trying to give one last farewell. Trying to feel Dean's embrace one last time.  
This little motion caused Dean to go into a frenzy of pure horror.  
“CAS!"  
Dean’s voice shook and was hoarse with fear. He to wake up. He wanted the hellish alarm rushing through him to sent him back into reality, to awake him. He would bolt up, just like he did every other time nightmares hijacked his mind, and Cas would be next to him, soft and asleep. Cas would recognize the look in Dean's wounded eyes and would make him a warm glass of milk and get a piece of pie from the fridge, and they would sit in bed silently, to familiar with the distress of nightmares to have to speak. But Dean Winchester realized this was no dream and with a sharp cry of alarm, 

The ceiling erupted with flames.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine Supernatural would end if Destiel became canon. Based off of a tumblr post. Sorry for the terrible grammar. Enjoy ;)


End file.
